You're the reason
by RukaMichi92
Summary: This is a piece of one shot on how Michiru stopped Haruka from leaving, far away from her. The song, from Hoobastank... The Reason, nice song, actually. Well, did Haruka stay, or leave? Read to find out! R & R!


**Here's another one shot. I know, you would probably be cursing me right now, especially **_Reusch17_**. You guys have been chasing me for my New Life but just be patient... Things doesn't always come as you wish, you know... Keep that in mind. Anyway, here'a a story which i had when i was listening to** _The Reason_ **by** _Hoobastank_** on radio.. lol**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"Ruka, why are you packing your things?" The girl with aquamarine hair asked when she walked into her room. She saw the Senshi of Wind packing her clothes into her luggage in a hurry, as if she was ready to board a plane to a far away land. The violinist was confused. Did she do anything wrong? Why was _Haruka_ leaving? "Haruka?" She called to her again. She still got no answer form the taller girl. This time, she rested her hands on Haruka's shoulder. "Ruka, why are you packing all these things?" 

Haruka pushed her hand away, not too gently but not too harsh too. "What do you want from me, Michi?" She hissed. She wasn't really expecting an answer. All she had in mind was the picture of her friend here with a guy with long, black hair... Her all-time-rival, Kou Seiya. They were kissing. And to hell if someone didn't know about it as it was posted on every media, the radio, newspaper and everything! She glared out the window. "Get out of my way!" Never had she use such tone with Michiru before, not even once. Michiru backed a little; she might get hurt with Haruka acting like that. But giving it a second thought, Haruka would never hurt her, would she?

"Haruka, why are you acting like a jerk?" She frowned. She had to do something before her friend left her. Her eyes widen when she saw Haruka heading for the front door. She ran forward, tripping on the carpeted floor, but made it in time to stop Haruka from touching the knob.

"Get up, Michiru. You're blocking my way." She said with a clod tone. Michiru struggled to get back onto her feet. She looked up and narrowed her eyes at the blonde.

**I'm not a perfect person**

**There's many things I wish I didn't do**

"Tennou Haruka! Who do you think you are?!" She raised her voice at her. Haruka dropped her luggage on the floor, turning her back at Michiru. She was trembling.

**But I continue learning **

**I never m****eant to do those things to you **

**An****d so I have to say before I go **

**That I just want you to know **

"And who do you think you are to play with my feelings like that?!" Haruka shot back, now looking directly into the others deep, sea blue eyes. "You think I like seeing you and Seiya kissing?! What the heck is this? You tell me!" She threw the newspaper headline and magazines at Michiru, not even bothering whether it hurt her or not. "YOU TELL ME!" She shouted with tears in her eyes.

"Then what about your flirting?! Don't you think I care about that too?!" Michiru yelled back at her. In some point, she knew Haruka was right. But it wasn't her fault Seiya kissed her; she didn't do it with her own will. After her concert, Seiya had actually come to congratulate her, at least that's what she thought. Before she knew it, the taller guy had pinned her against the wall and forcefully claiming her lips. Frankly speaking, Seiya was a famous singer and if they were caught dating of even a simple kissing, his reputation would surely go up; the headline would be 'Famous violinist kissing boy band leader Seiya'.

"We're talking about your issue here! Don't you dare bring up _my _issues!" Haruka flared up. She kicked her luggage further from her, her clothing were now all over the floor. "I know how you're feeling right now! Go find YOUR SEIYA AND GET AWAY FROM ME!" She emphasized the last part as clearly as possible.

"WHY DO YOU CARE SO MUCH ANYWAY?! I'M JUST ONE OF YOUR STUPID FLIRTING TOYS!" Tears started to fill her eyes. She couldn't stand where this was leading to, she just hated it to be this way. Why can't they be like old times? Those happy days?

**I've found out a reason for me **

**To change who I used to be **

**A reason to start over new **

**And the reason is you **

Haruka kept silent. Why did that kiss affect her so much? What was the feeling she had when she saw the picture? She had hid her feelings for the other girl in the past, knowing that there was no way she would return her love, no way… That was the past. She thought that she had left those way behind and moved on, but now she know that she failed. All these years of living together had strengthen their bond without realization, it had made Haruka love her more.

"ANSWER ME, TENNOU HARUKA!" Michiru still hadn't calm down yet. Haruka was going to leave her, and now they were arguing?!

"I…" She paused. "I don't know…" She whispered more to herself, but it was loud enough for the shorter girl to hear. _I still love her… All these years of joy, pain, friendship… And love. I love her… But I simply can't tell her that! _She frowned.

"You can't go around accusing that I kiss him, can you?! I didn't even want his lips to be on mine in the first place!" Michiru replied in a breaking tone as the tears found their way to the surface. "I didn't…" Haruka looked at Michiru. It was as if she could feel the pain she was feeling. She wanted to pull the girl before her into a tight embrace; she wanted to kiss her, kiss away all her pain…

**I'm sorry that I hurt you **

**It's somet****hing I must live with everyday **

**And all the pain**** I put you through **

**I wish**** that I could take it all away **

**And be the ****one who catches all your tears **

**That's why I need you to hear **

"Michiru…" She whispered her name ever so softly. _I can't bear to see her like that…_

**I've found out a reason for me **

**To ****change who I used to be **

**A reason to start over new **

**And the reason is You **

**I've found out a reason for me **

**To change who I used to be **

**A reason to start over new **

**And the reason is You **

"I wanted yours…" Haruka froze at her words. All these years, she had told herself that Michiru was straight, but in the end it seemed to be a totally different story; how silly she was to hide her feelings for so long. Her eyes soften as she got closer to the violinist.

**I'm not a perfect person **

**I never m****eant to do those things to you **

**An****d so I have to say before I go **

**That I just want you to know **

"How long?"

"Since the first time we met in the rain." She didn't dare to look up into the emerald eyes. She knew she was making a fool out of herself but Haruka had to know. She couldn't be keeping this feeling to herself anymore, not when things were getting out of hand like that. It didn't matter if the blonde was feeling the same for her, but all she cared was that she would still love Haruka no matter what.

**I've found out a reason for me **

**To change who I used to be **

**A reason to start over new **

**And the reason is you **

"Michi… I-I'm sorry…" She looked away when Michiru looked up upon her name. "For being a jerk…" She hesitantly pulled the smaller girl into a tight embrace, never wanting to let her go, afraid to lose her. "For jumping to conclusion…" She took in the other's scent, the scent of the sea. "For not telling you earlier…" Michiru broke the embrace, looking into Haruka's deep eyes.

"Telling me what?" She looked up at her with her watery eyes, the tears won't stop rolling down her cheeks.

"I love you…" Michiru's eyes widen when she heard those 3 words she had been longing to hear over the years. "You changed who I used to be without me realizing it…" Haruka bent down a little, getting closer to her. "I love you, ever since I met you the second time in school."

**I've found out a reason to show**

**A side of me you didn't know **

**A reason for all that I do **

**And the reason is you**

"Right at that time I knew the person which I had been searching for… Is you." She added, cupping Michiru's chin, pressing her lips gently on Michiru's pink ones. Haruka wanted to pull back, fearing that she was going a little too fast. But then, Michiru wrapped her arms around her neck, deepening the kiss. The desire and passion that both were hiding were all let out in that one, simple kiss. _That _kiss, symbolized everything they were to the other, their love, their soul, their everything. Finally, Michiru was the first to break the kiss, although she didn't intend to.

"Ruka…" Michiru looked away, hiding her blush. Haruka was also blushing, for the first time In her life.

"Hm?" Haruka combed her soft, aquamarine hair.

"Please don't leave…" Michiru pleaded.

"I can't, Michi… Not when you're around me now…" Haruka kissed Michiru on the cheek and whispered into her ear. "I love you, Michi… I have, and always will…" The tall blonde tighten the embrace once more.

"I love you too, Ruka…"

* * *

**Alright! End of story!** _Reviews_ **are of course... welcome anytime!! Let me know, thanks! Oh, and mind if you check out the other one too?** _'Haruka's first real birthday' _**Really want you guys to give me your opinions!**


End file.
